This study aims to discover the effects of marijuana smoking and delta 9-tetrahydrocannabinol on adenyl cyclase activity, prostaglandin synthesis and guanyl cyclase activity of human peripheral blood leukocytes. In vitro studies with delta 9-THC and other cannabinoids will be followed by in vitro studies of leukocytes from the blood of persons using marijuana.